It's you, or the waves
by Xx.Lost.Lover.xX
Summary: Kaa had fallen in love with another creature while her husband was away. Now that Volpe had returned, she was forced to leave Rem. Though due to heart break, Kaa decides that the waves will only save her from the pain.


Kaa: The warm clear air was perfect, with the bright golden sun brushing over her tanned skin to give her a look like a goddess. Everything seemed just about right as Kaa stepped upon some ledge in the beach area. She was a distance away from any life, and liked it that way. If only she were as perfect as the beach was. Nothing ever went wrong, everything right. Her feet stood right at the edge, her toes hanging off just a bit and into the open air. The drop was far, almost too far to survive. Plus the ragged rocks below the ledge. Well, cliff really. Kaa was looking to jump. In her white sun dress that seemed to bring out the calm, childish side of her. Not the demonic killer who messed with people for fun. "Just jump!" She shouted at herself, a black tear slowly rolling from her eye and down her cheek. She was ready. All she needed to do was jump...

Rem: A breeze whipped through the beach, causing the sand to carefully push forward, slight dust erupting from the grains of sand along the beach, maybe to cause sand dunes. Any form of terrain of course. Though this breeze indicated some sort of presence, no important one, though it just represented someone. A demon in exact. Rem was this demon. His figure shuffled along wth beach, his amber eyes clouded with slight aggravation. Today wasn't his day. But as his head twisted and turned, his pupils caught the organization of a figure at the edge of a fairly high cliff. Sudden thoughts shot over his mind. Wait, was she going to jump? Thats what he thought. "Kaa~!" He yelped loudly, his shoes dropping from his hands before his legs quickly shifted, his body sending them in quick stroking motions, for he was now dashing after the figure. He wasn't so sure if it was Kaa, but still.

Kaa: She was so close to jumping, even when she knew she couldn't. Yet, she was so close to the edge, my simple scare or trip could send her falling to her death. With a quick, haste breath, Kaa glanced down at the waves that crashed against the ragged rocks and the side of the cliff. The water was angry today, yet, she was glad it was. If she would jump, the waves could slam her against the pointed rocks and knock the wind from her, this knocking her out and letting her drift to her death, if the fall didn't kill her first. Though, now she was thinking of not jumping. Her left foot slid back a bit, pulling her body away from the ledge that would consume her whole. "I'm sorry. I just can't.." Her words drifted by the winds, being stolen from her and she hugged her self tight. With another turn, Kaa gulped to walk away from the cliff, but the cry of her name scent a shiver down her spine. Right as she was about to glance towards Rem, her body fell backwards off the cliff. She had slipped by mistake, and now falling..."Ahhhh!" Kaa screamed out, but instead of hitting water, her right hand gripped a lose hanging root.

Rem: Rem's legs continued to stretch, his feet rapidly hitting the ground as he dashed after the figure along the cliff that was oddly apart of the beach. No, he never saw it before. Maybe he was just... Too interested with most parts that formed the beach? His slim eyebrows raised, his lips tugging in a fairly deep frown as she pulled her body from the cliff, though it was a frown of relief. Rem was obviously glad she wasn't about to jump. A loud whimper suddenly escaped him as he watched her body slip backwards, heading toward the cliff. But before she could even hit the water, her hand swiftly gripped at the loose root that hung from the ground. "Kaa~!" He yelped once more, a feared passion shooting throughout his tensed body. He slid against the sand, trying to make more ground, still trying to get to the cliff.

Kaa: Kaa let out another cry in fear... "Rem! I'm slipping!"...as her hands felt slippery and wet against the loose root. Slowly, she seemed to seemed to drop a bit more, her legs dangling several feet above the icy waters that crashed and screamed below her. Another tear dripped from her eye, this time coming in numbers until her cheeks were stained in black streaks. "I don't wanna jump.." Her voice held unimaginable fear that screamed out for any help that would be close by. The root slid out a bit from the cliff side, loosening from the weight it held. "No, no, please stay in!" She whispered to herself, thinking, if Rem didn't arrive in time, the root would give and she would fall into the crashing waves. That's if, her hands didn't loosen by the time and slip from her.

Rem: Rem's eyes were now clouded with emotion. Just fear. Fear of losing this wonderful woman that belonged to him. At least that's what he thought. Just the thought of her dying... His eye-lids fluttered as another cry entered the air, it obviously came from Kaa. She was the only person who was here at this point, with the exception of Rem. He cursed under his breath, his eyes widening as the root's grip loosened on the beach's fairly stable ground. He pushed himself forward, letting himself jump forward, his body skidding against the sand. his body rolling to the cliff's edge. Just in time, his hand reached out and gripped Kaa's wrist, his force pretty tight upon her. "Gah" He complained quietly, his other hand shooting out to grip her shoulder, his body slipping forward, toward the end of the cliff. "Cmon Kaa" He growled.

Kaa: She thought it was all over. Her life ending just by a stupid mistake that sent her over the edge, and now dangling over the wicked waters by a loose root that would likely to give in any moment before she could be save. "I'm so sorry Re.." As Kaa was about to speak out what she was thinking, she felt something, well something. Her wrist was grabbed, and her first reaction was to cry out as the force felt a bit tight around it. "Ouch!" She growled, but upon looking up, and seeing Rem..well..it always gave her a sight of life that was yanked from her almost. "Rem! You found me!" With her wrist grabbed, Kaa kicked her feet against the cliff to grab support for them. All he needed to do was pull her up, and she reached up to grab some of the dirty cliff side to haul herself up the rest of the way. "Pull Nate! I'm not the freakin heavy!"

Rem: His fingers continued to dig in Kaa's skin, his hand from her shoulder now removing itself from her only to grip at the ground beside him. "Sorry, sorry!" He grumbled, his muscles tightening as his arm continued to slowly pull Kaa up, taking his precious time. "You're heavier than you think" He hissed in slight annoyance, god, he couldn't get angered at this point. Kaa was about to fall to her death. :I. Rem gave another tug upon her arm, his body coming to a halt. With another tug, half her body was now on the stable area of the cliff. He flopped himself on his back, pulling Kaa with him. "Ugh"

Kaa: Kaa closed her sapphire eyes once she felt his fingers digging into her rough skin. If he was hurting her by his grip, then he must have been pulling hard to get her up. "Just..!" She couldn't get the words out she needed, before his comment came out and drifted though her elfen ears. "I'm not fat! Just drop me now! If I'm that heavy!" She growled in some strange form or anger, but she really wanted up. Without being able to say another comment, or be a bitch, Kaa was up over the cliff before she could blink. She had crashed on Rem, breathing heavy now that she was far away from her close death. "Your saved me...really..now.." Kaa spoke through her heavy ruffled breaths that seemed to take a lot out of her. "Rem, thanks. I'm sorry." Now she was crying with tears rolling from her eyes that flickered with relief. "Are you ok?"

Rem: Rem's body flopped against the ground, his chest heaving in and out with relief. Ugh, thank god he didn't drop her. They'd both be screwed. Rem's eyes flickered with a slight hint of sorrow as he gazed at her with slightly squinted eyes, his pupils still narrowed into feline-like slits, indicating some sort of feeling. Frustrated with himself in the least. "No need to be sorry" He choked out, his shoulders arching against the ground, his hands scratching against the area that laid beside him. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, but are _you _okay?" He grumbled at the slightest, his back lifting off the floor only so he could sit up, bringing her into the sitting position as well. His eyes flickered over her face, his eyes swelling as the black tears smudged against her cheeks.

Kaa: For a few seconds, Kaa was all too busy to reach for her breath then to talk at all. Her body almost ached for a moment or so, yet she didn't really care about that at the moment, even if she was still scared shitless from the close death. "No, there is a reason to be sorry." She whispered finally, her body being forced to sit up once Rem had moved to lift his back from the floor, but she stayed close to him, almost like she sat on his lap. "I'm fine, your who I'm worried about. Your arms, and muscles, did you injure them?" She questioned, looking up to meet his eyes before she could start crying all over again. Still, she had tear stains on her cheeks, but her sapphire eyes flickered once they caught hold of his. "I'm sorry.."

Rem: Rem shoved his shoulders forward, trying to get the achy-ness from his tensed body. God, she was much heavier then he expected. Or maybe he was just... Horribly weak? Eh, he didn't want to explain her as heavy. "No there isnt" He argued, his head shaking side to side in a fierce matter. "And why would I have injured them?" He grumbled, it was as if he didn't answer her question. Though in his mind, he was sure he did. "Stop apologizing, I find there's no need" He told her, his left hand rising nly to playfully pat her cheek in tease.

Kaa: "Rem..." Kaa didn't know what else to say to him. Not only had he saved her ass from falling to her death, he also acted as if nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. "I need to tell you something.." When her cheeks were patted, Kaa leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. The tears rolled down her cheeks once again as she was about to break out the bad news. "I've done something bad to you. That's why I should apologize." She cried, her voice muffled by the cries she let out.

Rem: His eyes continued to flutter in slight confusion. No he wasn't confused about what just happened. He was just... Confused. His lips curled in a slight pout of frustration as her lips emitted his name, his nickname. Not his entire first name. "Okay, go ahead?" He mumbled, watching as she leaned forward only to wrap her slender arms around his waist. "Like what...?" He yelped quietly.

Kaa: She didn't know what to say now, all she could really do was hug him tightly and think about how to let go without hurting herself, or maybe him, she didn't know. "Remember Volpe?" She questioned, her voice dropping down to below a whisper of no return. "I'm back with him Remmy, as of today." Kaa sniffed a bit, trying to dry up her falling tears. "That means we can't play Bonnie and Clyde as often now. And I just bought you a Bonnie outfit too." Trying to lay a joke out, Kaa chuckled softly as she just hugged him tighter then before.

Rem: A shiver danced down his spine as she continued to squeeze him in a tight hug, his eye-lids closing only to shut his eyes from sight. "Yeah..." He grumbled, his heart sinking in his chest as she continued to speak. "Orly?" He complained, his hands moving only to gently shove her away. "Very funny" He lowered both of his eyebrows, his shoulders releasing themselves from the tensing motion before completely slipping into a slanted slump. "Anyway, you're welcome." He muttered under his breath, his words holding no certain emotion. Hm, what a perfect day. :I

Kaa: A cry slipped from her mouth, like a confused cry what made no sense at all. Kaa didn't know why she was being pushed away, and the feeling of something heavy falling in her stomach hit her. "But Remmington.." She started to object, but then she knew better then that. With the feeling of being crushed now covering like a blanket, Kaa dropped her shoulders and let her eyes drag along the ground. "That's all? 'You're welcome'?" She whispered, pulling her knees up slowly to her chest to hug them tightly. "Now I kinda wish you didn't save me, better yet, why don't you just push me back and let me fall. Better for us both I guess.." A growl rumbled through her throat, rubbing against the walls of her throat to make them raw.

Rem: Rem lifted his arms to cross them over his chest, her words echoing in his mind as she called him by his 'real' name. Just not his nickname. His ears twitched slightly as she continued to speak, his heart still inching down in his chest. Well not literally, but it seemed as if so. "No, don't speak like that. Yes, I'm pissed, but still." He shook his head once more, his legs stretching out ahead of him. "I can just wait... Wait until you notice..." He trailed off, not exactly finish his sentence.

Kaa: Kaa just remind still for a bit long, her ebony hair trailing down her back. Some was sticking to her forehead by the sweat that had collected there. Now the pain in her stomach got a bit more intense, and she didn't know why. This pain only happened once, years ago though. "Sometimes I wish I were more like my sister, following my Coven code and have two mates. Yet, that can never happen." She whispered, hugging her knees tighter and tighter until her hands turned to a shade darker the white. "I'll leave you alone for a while, maybe come back when your less pissy, and more i don't know." Kaa whispered again, slowly coming to a stand and looking away from him so she could figure out what to do next.

Rem: Just as Kaa did, Rem stayed still as well, finding nothing to say. He was obviously ignoring the wind that whipped through the beach, for he was the one who caused it. The great wind speeds indicated something. Maybe his anger. His ears continued to peak into her words, easily slurping them up. "I bet so" He grumbled under his breath, his eyes clouding as she explained on why she was about to leave him in the middle of the beach. Right after saving her life. What a bitch. :I."Who said you're going anywhere?" He hissed, hi hand reaching out only to wrap around her ankle, quickly tugging it from underneath her, causing her to lose her balance and completely splatter onto the floor.

Kaa: Right as Kaa was about to step away from him, a thought recurred to her; not only did her form have raven wings that could have easily shattered out of her back and flown her away, she could also control the water them screamed below her. So, maybe she just needed Rem to save her, to have him just there. "Look I..ahh!" Right as words came from her mouth, Kaa felt a hand wrap around her ankle and give her a tug. Her balance failed her, and before she knew it, Kaa had her face planted on the ground as she splatted right beside him. "bleep! Rem! What the hell was that for?" She hissed, not moving cause that hurt!

Rem:Rem released his hand from her ankle, his nimble fingers immediately leaving her skin, an imprint of his hand stayed upon her ankle, for his grip was fairly tight. "You're not leaving me. I mean, you honestly wouldn't leave me in the middle of a beach?" He pleaded, his eyes opening once more, his amber eyes exposed to anyone's view. He shot her a glance, his hands sliding back into his lap. "You wouldn't, right?"

Kaa: Kaa growled loudly, having thousands of bad things to shout at him at the moment. Most of the words, parents would have disapproved of, but hell...she was pissed now. "Rem.." She growled, her fangs gritting together as she tried to block back her harsh words of anger. "..of course I was gonna leave your ass here! Do I have a reason to stay!" Hissing in anger, kinda like a dang cat, Kaa turned her head over to glare at him. Her eyes were narrowed in anger, yet she couldn't really be mad at him. Could she? Yet, her hands pushed her up slowly from the ground, holding her chest from the dirty. "Alright. I did deserve that."

Rem: Rem winced as she growled rather loudly, his eyes flickering as she continued to growl his name in a rather harsh tone. A tone Rem didn't appreciate. He hated being yelled at. It made him feel even a bit more depressed. Seriously, what a perfect day for Rem. He couldn't get even worse. "Yeah, you have many reasons to stay here. For the fact you love me. I _know _you do." He grunted, his legs inching up a bit, his knee bending. "What a perfect day for me" He groaned. in complaint.

Kaa: "And so what!" Wow, Kaa did not mean to snap out those words, but they just came out without order. It wasn't rarely for Kaa to snap her emotions out without thinking of them first, but it had happened before. "Yeah I love you! Alright I said it!" Her jaws snapped together to make cracking noise as they did. "But of course, that only makes one of us right?" As she started to yell out, the more frustrated she got. "Perfect day for you? Dammit Remmy!" Now she was just lost, not sure what to really do.

Rem: Rem winced once more, her words sinking into his ears like butter. Man, did they make him feel like a speck of dust at this point. "Its not as if it was a secret. Or maybe you just love my... Blood? Or whatever you must say" He growled, continuing to wince as her voice erupted from her lips.

Kaa: Kaa narrowed her sapphire gems a bit, not wanting snap anything mean back, but sometimes she couldn't help it. "I tried to keep it a secret." She snarled, curling her lips a bit more. Kaa moved up a bit, pulling her body into a sitting position that had her a few inches away from him. "Your blood was one thing, but woman become weak and start holding feelings that they don't know about. Yes I love your blood, yet hey, I feel the same about you." Trying to remain calm, she shrugged now and then.

Rem: He lifted his knees to his chest, something he never did. But now he felt content, trying to hold in his retorts as she continued to speak. "Of course" He grumbled at the mention of 'secret'. "Good to know, Kaa." He whispered to himself, trying to keep to himself.

Kaa: She stopping narrowing her eyes for a second to ask him a simple question. "I told you how I feel, now your turn.." She was still growling though, no problem. "It's only fair, right?" A bit afraid that he wasn't gonna open up to her like she did him, Kaa sighed.

Rem: Rem placed his hands next to him, his chin resting on his knees, his thighs slightly brushing against his lower torso area. "Kaa, you're pathetic" He mumbled, a chuckle escaping his lips. "You honestly think I have no feelings for you?"

Kaa: Kaa didn't really know what to think honestly. Everything seemed like a mussed up blur in her mind. "I'm not..." She whispered, gritting her teeth together with confusion that was building. "I don't know..."

Rem: A sigh escaped his lips, his eyes immediately dulling with frustration. "Kaa, I love you" He admitted with another sigh of his working frustration. He lowering his chin back on his knees, dragging his hands against the sand.

Kaa: The words drifted past her ears, yet she caught hold of them with no trouble. Hearing them, it almost made the pain in her stomach hurt even more then before. "Rem, i know that.." She whispered, not inching her body up slowly so things did appear to do down hill. "Now may I leave?"

Rem: "It seemed as if you didn't" He continued to slightly argue with her, his heart still inching downwards in his chest as he thought. "No... Don't leave..." He complained softly, his eyebrows raising only for his eyes to slightly widen.

Kaa: "A woman like me chooses to hide her feelings until she needs them out." Kaa's voice had changed a bit, almost to an emotionless sound with nothing holding it back. "If I don't, things will get a bit awkward, and I don't want that to happen.."

Rem: Rem shook his head, his jaw tightening as she continued to speak her words. God, he felt like he was in a soap opera. :I. He bared his teeth after muffling some words. "Just... Don't go, Kaa"

Kaa: "What else can I do Rem!" Now Kaa turned to stare darkly at him, her face struck with sorrow that was rare to come by on her. "Stay here and just stay with you like nothing really happened?" She questioned, tossing her glare elsewhere before she started to cry again.

Rem: His eyes closed, his eyelids fluttering as she turned to only stare at him a rather dark way. "Yes... Kaa, just, please stay?" He murmered, his eyes re-opening only to shoot Kaa a glance as she began to cry once more. "Aw, cmon. Come here" He lowered his legs and held his arms out, for a hug.

Kaa: Kaa brought both hands to her eyes, trying to wipe away the before they could fall freely. "No..I'm not.." She sobbed, choking out her words before long as she couldn't hold back her black tears. "No.." Her words were repeated, yet she didn't even listen. Kaa took a few steps towards him, almost childish really. She dropped to her knees, and fell into his hug. Her arms went around his neck, not as tight as before, but just hugging him. "I hate you.."

Rem: His eyes slightly widened as his eyes trailed to her, his pupils still narrowed into rather thin, feline slits. As she dropped to her knees, his own arms wrapped around her for a warm hug. "Thanks..." He grumbled playfully.

Kaa: She couldn't help but let out an amused purr at his grumble. Though she did slid down from her knees and sit right between his legs. Her head lay rested on his chest, eyes slowly coming to a close. "Don't. Tomorrow will be different." She whispered, poking his chin though.

Rem: Rem lowered his hands from her back, letting them trail to his own thighs as she sat between his rather long legs. "I suppose so" He mumbled, feeling her finger against his chin

Kaa: Kaa glanced up at him for a sweet second, wondering what to do next. Like she had thought, things had grown a bit too awkward for her now. What would happen next? "Rem.." She whispered, trailing her nail over his chin for a second.

Rem: His eyes lowered, flickering them over her face as he analyzed her face. "Kaa..." He whispered his reply, slightly wincing as she trailed her nail along his chin for a moment or two. He tilted his chin upward, holding his head high in a playful tease.

Kaa: She chuckled a bit as his chin was tilted a bit upward, but she didn't really care. All she did was trail her nail down his chin and over his neck. Right to the spot where she first bit him at. "Your not still pissed right?" She asked, nuzzling against him again.

Rem: He puffed his chest out slightly, the odd feeling of her nail still aching over his skin as she trailed it down his chin, over his neck only to re-trace the scarred spot. "Of course not" He murmured.

Kaa: Kaa purred loudly, a bit pleased them he was no longer pissed. "Your so sure about it.." She whispered in his ears for only he to hear. "..I would be pissed a bit, if you ever left me here at the beach." With a slight shrug, Kaa traced her finger nail over the scarred spot, her fang prints inching to bite just one more time. Yet, it really wasn't the time to fed and ditch. "Of course, that's just me." Kaa dropped her voice a bit lower now, and inched her mouth towards his neck slowly. Her lips pressed gently against his neck, fangs scrapping the surface only to be able to feel the touch of skin.

Rem: Rem's ears took in her cat-like purr that rumbled through her throat before she whispered her soft words in his ear. "Mhm.." He replied slightly to whispering, as well as the shrug of her thin shoulders, though she continued to trace her nail over the scarred part of his neck. His hands trailed over his knees, finding this was no way to touch her. After all... He shook his head slightly at the though, feeling her lips compress against the cold skin of his neck, her fangs scratching against the first layer.

Kaa: Her cold lips had a sensation of ice as they pressed lightly against his cool skin. Closely, white shards of ice escaped her mouth to blow against his neck as her breath dropped a few degrees. "Remmy..." Kaa whispered again as she kissed his neck lightly as she could. Slowly, her kiss trailed up his neck a bit, hovering just below his ear as she waited for him to push her back like he had done not long ago. Yet that was under something different.

Finding that her hushed breathing slipped into a rather lower degree of temperature, slight shivers ran across his shoulders, his toes curling in his shoes as she whispered. His hands trailed up to his stomach, his fingertips brushing against the cloth that laid across his lower torso. Even more shivering shocks broke throughout him as she brushed her lips up his neck, hovering them right below his ear.

Kaa:Kaa could feel his body move strangely as her kiss lingered on his skin. It was confusing for her to feel one shiver by just a simple touch that seemed to be nothing but a taste of skin. "Are you...?" She began to say before drawing her body back away from him. Her hands were placed perfectly on her lap, clinging tightly to the hem of her white sundress. "..I'm sorry." Again she was apologizing for something, thinking she had done wrong again. "I should draw back now.." Kaa sighed once she was finished speaking, allowing ice shards to slip from her lips and gently fall upon her lap.

Rem shuffled his hands from his lap, quickly placing them on the floor beside him, his fingers digging into the sand covered ground, more of her words reflecting off his skin. "No... No need to be sorry. But yet again you apologize," He complained softly, shaking his head in disagreement once she removed her lips from his neck. "Kaa... Who would you even..." He let himself trail off, for he had many questions about her decisions. With Volpe of course.

Kaa:She felt almost plain, not sure what to do next really. All Kaa could really do was wait for him to let her go, though, she didn't really want to. Kaa wanted to kinda stay there with him, but also leave and stay loyal for a moment. "I have reason too.." She chuckled upon hearing his disagreement, and reaching her hand forward to touch his cheek. "Who what?" Not sure what he was trying to ask for, Kaa tried to pull the words out of him. "Your slightly confusing me.."

Rem's eye-lids fluttered as he watched her, trying to gather his words only to sort them into a question. He curled his bottom lip in a slight growl as she continued to speak, stretching out her arm only to brush her hand against his cheek, his skin heaving out slight warmth. "I know," He mumbled to himself before speaking up. "Why... Would you... Like... Do this to me?" He hissed in slight frustration.

Kaa: His words hit her hard. It felt as if he hit her in the stomach and then kneed her chest. "I..am.." With her pain returning to her, Kaa couldn't find her words to answer him. This was not how she wanted things. "Look..um.." Placing her hand against his cheek, she just left it there, loving the way his skin felt to her. "I didn't mean too. I would never have done this.." Kaa sighed, biting her tongue till the point of blood. "If I could, I would change things."

Rem lifted his knees slightly, letting them adjust to a fair height. His pupils slipped into the narrowed, cat-like slits as he gazed at her with slight harsh eyes. He dipped his head a bit, shaking her hand from his cheek as she sighed. God, he just felt... Depressed. Sad. Angry. Too many feelings to express at this point in time.

Kaa:Kaa couldn't help but let out a growl of annoyance. She knew this would happen, being rejected, yet she didn't know what else to do. "Give me an answer Rem! What do you want me to do?" As her voice darkened to a low growl, her fangs slid from play and rested against her bottom lip. Her hands now back to her lap, nothing more then tightened fist. Sapphire gems faced the ground, dimming with darkness of pain. "Rem, just don't reject me. I never wanted this to happen. I still wanna hang with you.." Was all she said.

Rem's body stiffened just at her annoyed growl, finding himself letting out a snarl as well. Boy, did he hate being yelled at in anyway. Growled at, snarled at. Hissed at. Once her voice began to lower into an even darker growl, Rem's eyes shuffled in his eye sockets, his shoulders coming to a tensed slump as she continued to speak, his own amber orbs glued to the sand that scattered around them. "Thats not good enough, Kaa. Just hanging around me, it just isn't enough." He replied quietly, his voice coming to a dulling slant.

Kaa: "Then what can I do? What can I do to make you happy again!" Oh she hated when people became depressed in front of her. It ticked her off to the point of becoming 'Her', but Kaa wasn't to that point, yet. Almost though. Kaa let out another deep growl, making this one mean something. A mixture of grief, hatred, and affection. An odd mix, but they were there. Kaa moved forward with speeds she only used when running. Her body moved to be only centimeters from his, her heart beating so fast, she was surprised that the it hadn't leaped from her chest yet. "Rem! I swear, tell me what I to do!" She snarled, both hands moving to his face. She used force to draw his eyes to her, trying to meet eye for eye. A sea meeting a flame.

Rem lowered his knees from his chest, his hands digging deeply into the ground, his fingers causing this movement. He slightly scrambled backwards from Kaa as more growled filled his ears, finding they were just as harsh and meaningful as the last. Though they all were echoing through his ears, he continued to hold his mouth, finding nothing to say. He tried to gather his words, but couldn't. It was too difficult. Too difficult for a person like Rem to understand. As she moved forward, toward him with an amazing speed, his winced slightly as she continued to inch closer to him until their bodies were maybe centimeters apart from each other. "I... I don't know" He whispered to himself, finding his words held his slight desperation upon them. Once her hands cupped his face gently, she only forced her eyes to meet hers, his pupils thinning quickly.

Kaa: Kaa wasn't getting the answers she wanted. Really, she wasn't getting anything she wanted. So far, his only way to prove his hatred and depression was yanking her back. Now she wanted to see how much more she could pull out. "You do know. Your just not telling me.." Kaa was kinda showing her bad side, her hands bringing her fingers into his cheeks to hold his face in place. Though she was growling, the only thing that showed in her eyes were nothing but hurt. "Forget it..your not going to tell me, then I'm better off leaving. This is a waste of time." Kaa's body was frozen in place however, the only thing moving was the rise and fall from her chest. Her heart still beating at unnormal speeds.

His hands continued to shuffle against the ground, his cheeks continued to brush off the heat that formed in his blood. "Kaa..." He muttered softly, trying to yank his face from her hands grip, but it even made it worse as she pressed her fingers into his cheeks. He winced as only more of her harsh growled ripped from her mouth, causing Rem's heart to sink in his chest. "Kaa," He repeated, a but louder this time. He lifted his hands from the ground. his fingers trailing over her shoulders before he gripping onto them tightly. "You know what I want. I want _you _. I honestly don't want you to be with Volpe. I find it... Unfair" He admitted softly, his voice barely audible.

Kaa: Her body was now moving to the movement of her heart beat. Her shoulders raising and falling, and her chest following soon after. "Remmy..." His name never seemed to leave her mouth, almost like she had whispered his name in her mind, but out loud. It was unfair. Unfair that Volpe now as bad, but she had moved on to Rem during his disappearance. "I..." Removing her nails from his cheeks, Kaa leaned forward to kiss his lips as gently as she could without applying pressure from her cold lips. " I want you too, but I can't have you. This thing isn't fair at all." She whispered against his lips before slowly pulling back and sighed.

His fingers dug into her shoulders, only trying to get her heartbeat to calm down along with her body. He loosened his grip on her thin shoulders, finding they were no use in this situation. As his whispered name came out her lips, his own pale ones tugged in a deep frown once she did so. A sigh of relief slipped out of him as she removed her nails from his cheeks, but his jaw clenched once more as she leaned forward only to kiss his lips in a gently fashion, her words muffled in his ears. "Kaa..." He complained softly, dropping his hands from her body.

Kaa: Kaa let out a faint cry of disappointment as his touch left her. Just by a single tough, her heart racing seemed to drop a bit, slowing down just a hair. She struggled not to inch forward again to meet his plump lips, but she was hesitant for a moment in time. Only allowing her lips to hover a small distance from his, thinking about moving forward. "Rem, please don't reject me.." She whispered, her lips close enough to his still where her words could of touched him. "..if I lose you, I won't jump, just go down the hard way. With gasoline and a flame." Kaa sighed now, not sure what to do.

Rem placed his hands on the ground once more, his lips slightly quivering as Kaa's breath rushed out her lips only to flush against his own. His orbs flickered over her face as she inched her way closer to him, their lips maybe brushing together or so. "No, Kaa" He groaned, his hands sliding back to her shoulders. "Just.. _Please _leave him, just for me? Bonnie and Clyde... Remember?" He joked, even though he felt it was no time to play around.

Kaa: She leaned back a bit, but still was in arms reach once his hands were placed upon her shoulders. Her lips sealed shut, closing into her mouth to block even more words from exiting without thinking. Well she was thinking, but not the right ones. Would she leave Volpe again, only to stay with Rem and that be that. "No..." She didn't mean to speak out, but this was daja vu all over again. Only, instead of Rem, it was Dusk. "I can't. I just can't do that to him again.." Kaa cried a bit, but not tears this time. "I love you, I love him. I want you both. I'm just to damn greedy."

He watched as she leaned back a bit, but still in his arms reach. He tilted is head back slightly, finding himself rather frustrated. God damnit, why couldn't he just have this woman to himself? He worked hard for it. He was willing to give her his blood. He was willing to do anything for her. He dipped his head slightly, his depressing resulting back into him as her words bounced into his ears. "Kaa... Please. I beg you. Just.. GAH~!" He yelped, just letting himself give up. He didn't feel like arguing anymore. If he couldn't have her, he just couldn't. He scrambled from her, jumping to his feet. "Damnit" He hissed in pure frustration, his feet pushing him toward the same exact cliff Kaa nearly fell from. Yes. He was going to jump.

Kaa:Kaa sat there, unable to move much at all now. The longer they argued, the longer she was able to stay beside him before she had to go back. She was getting nervous, even though this was her own fault. It wasn't like she meant to have Rem fall for her, or even even fall for him. Just a slight play until she found Volpe. Now it just grew to this. She couldn't make her self leave him, even if she had too. "Rem...please..just give me..time.." She whispered, but before her words could even come out finished, Rem had moved. "What are you..Rem!" Kaa leaped up once she noticed that he was close to the cliff. "Don't even think about it!" She hissed, biting her tongue once again.

Rem's legs continued to outstretch, his pace quickening a bit as he walked his way toward cliff. His sensitive ears continued to slip her fairly worried words into his mind, causing his heart to sink. Too bad, no one could stop him at this point. All he wanted was Kaa... Kaa. Thats it. His bottom lip curled as he felt footsteps follow after him, his fingers slipping into a fist-like position, his nails digging into his palms. "Fuck off" He growled. By now, Rem was now an arms length from the edge of the cliff. Not too far. All he had to do was fall forwards. And he would fall to his death. How perfect.

Kaa: Not allowing her stomach to twist from the sight to glared upon before she took a few easy steps towards him, not making the slightest of noise. "Rem..." Not many words were processable at the moment of time. She could think of many, but they would of came out empty. No, she couldn't have Rem jump. Anybody else by Rem. Kaa bit the tip of her tongue, trying to hold back the words that now wanted to flow freely. Fangs awoken as Kaa dared to inch a little bit closer. It didn't hold out. "..I want you! No one else but you!" Kaa cried out as her body moved to stand beside him. If he were to jump, she'd follow after. "Remmington, I love you." Sapphire orbs sparkled a bit as tears produced in her eyes. "I wanna be with you.."

Rem's feet continued to glide against the beach ground with each and every footstep he took, his dark amber eyes gleaming with a slight fear. Maybe a fear of his death. Maybe a fear of jumping off this horrid cliff, falling to his certain death. His toes curled in his loafers, finding the tight space rather creating an achy feeling upon the heel of his feet. He froze as Kaa's words drifted into his mind, finding as if all of this was a nightmare. A nightmare he maybe created. No ordinary nightmare. This was the end of it. This was the time Rem was suppose to wake up. Only to find someone comforting him from his vicious fears and goals of dying. Her words continued to overlap in his ears, letting them echo in his mind. "Really...?" He grumbled at the slightest, his voice low enough for anyone to hear.

Kaa gulped as she again tried to solve a puzzle of words in her mind. Everything was telling her to run away and go off somewhere. To be the monster she was born to be. "Really Rem.." She whispered, moving her weak arms forward to wrap around one of his single arms and pulling him closer to her. "Please stay here with me, and don't jump." Her words of plea was weak, mainly covered and filled with how nervous she was at the current moment. She tried to take a deep breath as he seemed a bit to close to the edge. "I love you, and I want to be with you, no one else. Rem.."

Rem's feet shuffled against the ground, his toes uncurling as the slight feeling of warmth spread over him. Maybe Kaa really did care about him? Maybe she just didn't want him to die... Though what if her words weren't entirely true? What if... She never loved him? WHat if she only used him for the crimson blood that shot throughout his stressed veins. His pale lips continued to hold to gether, finding he had no words as she continued to speak. A slight triumph feeled sigh slipped from him, finding one of her slender arms were now wrapped around one of his own only to pull his body closer to hers. "Fine..." He groaned.

Just watching him ready to step off the clear hurt her deep down in side. Yeah, the pain was back in her stomach, yet it just got worse and worse the longer he reminded silent and still close to the edge. Kaa did love him, if she didn't, then she would have left willing long ago. Not lingered and upset Volpe even more then she should have. Volpe? He was no more to her, all her eyes could focus on was Rem. "Really?" After hearing a single word, Kaa gulped again and looked up at him. "We can go play Bonnie and Clyde." She purred, batting her long eyelashes up at him with a childish look of playfulness. "Just...back away from the cliff. I don't think I'll be able to pull you up."

Rem continued to gaze ahead of him, his narrowed pupils locked on the horizon. His shoulders rose, only releasing his uneasiness. Yes. He was rather nervous at this point. He was basically taking Kaa from Volpe. In his mind, that wasn't very nice. But still, he felt as if he belonged to this woman. Hers only to keep. "That would be nice" A purr rumbled throughout his scratchy throat, though a slight growl followed it. "Mhm..." The growl was only made for an agreement with her words. Of course she wouldn't be able to pull him up. Save him or whatever.

At the time, Kaa really wouldn't be able to save him or even attempt to have the waves catch him. She'd go into a state of shock and soon jump after him. Forgetting all about her sleek, black raven wings that could easily stop them both from the fall. She'd be just to crushed to think if he jumped, but he didn't. "Your mine Remmington." Kaa whispered until she spoke his name, giving a slight coo as she moved her hand forward to place it on his cheek. "Only mine, and only mine to love." Her words held almost a control over them, like she was making her claim over his soul and body.

Rem turned around at the slightest, only so he was now directly facing her. "Good..." He whispered in his own hushed voice, bringing it to her as a reply. A slight shiver slipped down his body, feeling her cheek now placed upon one of his crimson shaded cheeks, feeling the odd warmth explode from her skin, only to flush against his own.

Kaa leaned forward, wondering if she'd kiss him again, would he pull back or push her away. She wasn't sure, so just stopped around half way. Her sapphire orbs danced at how close she wanted to get to him, yet she just didn't pushed herself to force him to do anything. "Rem, be my mate.." She asked, almost sounding a bit demanding, but who knew with Kaa.

His arms brought themselves up a bit, his hands slipping to her hips, his fingers slightly scratching at the fabric of her white, rather stunning white dress. He hunched his shoulders a bit, trying to make himself a bit lower in height. Being tall wasn't fair to him. It was just one of those things that ticked him off a bit. His nostrils flared slightly as she asked her rather demanding words. To him, it wasn't as if she was demanding or controlling anything. Of course he would love to. So basically, to him, she wasn't being too forceful or anything. "Of cou-" He cut with a nod of his head, his hands rubbing to her lower back. "What... Will happen to Volpe...?" He suddenly brought up his name... Once more.

A soft purr ran through her throat as the response of his touch, her purring becoming a bit more lustful then the ones before. She pulled her hands free from where ever they happened to be, and wrapped his quickly around his neck to pull her body closer to his. Her breathing became a bit faster then normal for some odd reason, but only because she was getting a but nervous. "Volpe?" As she spoken her exs with confusion, at first wondering who the name belonged to before she thought it though. "He'll probably die somewhere, being tormented by his father about how he sucks at life and how I never loved him." She was spoken these words before, mainly because it had happened before.

His amber eyes flickered over her face, his shoulders lowering back into a slump as she quickly removed her hands from their previous places only to wrap them around her neck with some swift movements. "Yea... Volpe" He repeated in the most silent voice he could ever give off, finding he was a bit nervous in the same topic. "Interesting summary Kaa..." He replied with a soft laugh, her words echoing in his mind. Damn. He loved how she explained things. ;D

Kaa let out an amused purr with just a bit less of a lust sound to it. One of her hands ran slowly though the nap of his hair, tangling her fingers in it. The other hand ran over his shoulder and moved slowly down his chest to where it rested just on his waist. "Hey, it happened before." She giggled, moving in quickly to steal a quick kiss before more could to said over the matter. Kaa didn't feel like talking about Volpe, he was no more, and she wanted to keep it that way. "Let's talk about us now.." Her words covered with a giggle as she whispered against his lips.


End file.
